


Moving Forwards - When Kurt met Harry

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Humour, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Scandles with Dave trying to get over Blaine cheating on him, Kurt meets a man that fits tall, dark and handsome to a T. And he seems to be interested in Kurt. Is this just a one off or could it be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in Scandals

Kurt wriggled nervously on the stool he was sitting on, feeling completely out of place here. He did not know how he had managed to allow Dave to talk him into this, though the other teen had been an amazing support to him since the whole Blaine/Sebastian situation. Though it had been strange at first Kurt was glad that they had formed a friendship after their first meeting at Scandles because it had been Dave that he turned to when he caught Sebastian and Blaine snogging.

He knew that they meant well but nearly everyone from New Directions hadn't helped by either smothering him, doing the 'you're young' 'plenty more fish in the sea' and other things like that that drove him up the wall. Even his dad and Carole had started getting on his nerves, no one seemed to understand that he just needed time to heal, to be treated normally, and not have it brought up every five seconds.

Now however he was harbouring dark and evil thoughts for 'bear cub' who was currently chatting up some cute feminine twink after dragging him here. He thought it would be good for Kurt to get out, chat some people up, get chatted up, and dance with some guys. And he was regretting coming here now, no one had chatted him up, he wasn't the chatting up type and no one had wanted to dance with him, so he was sitting at the bar nursing a drink and wondering when he could run away from this humiliation.

He jumped when a bare arm was pressed to the bar right by his elbow and a hot chest was pressed almost right against him. Sighing he wondered why the bloke didn't just go to the bigger gap further down rather than trying to squeeze in here, even if he did have very lovely tanned muscled arms.

"You look a little lonely over here, you not with anyone?" Kurt was glad for the pounding music as he let out a completely embarrassing squeak as the man spoke into his ear with a husky, British accent. Turning he stared shocked into sparkling emerald green eyes of the dark haired man, that was very, very close to him. Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from dragging along the man's body, though he had placed himself so Kurt could do just that. The man was wearing a pair of skinny black faded jeans, a pair of what looked like knee high black leather boots and a black vest top. Nothing special, nothing dressy but it sill made him look super hot as they accentuated his muscles muscled 6,2 body that was still slender, more like a runner or a swimmer. His skin was tanned a deep golden shade, though it was littered with little silvery scars that stood out against the shade of his skin. His face though was even more mouth watering than the rest of him, his high cheek bones were slightly sculpted, his amazing green eyes were almond shaped and currently were rimmed with black eyeliner making the green pop even more, his lips while being a little thin were a tempting red.

"I..erm…I'm…with my friend," Kurt stammered out, cursing himself for sounding so childish with this gorgeous man talking to him.

"Ah, so the big guy's not your boyfriend?" The man was grinning now and it was only making Kurt more flustered so he only managed to shake his head. "Got one on his way?" the man pushed. At that however that torturous image of Blaine and Sebastian snogging each other and tugging at each others clothes flashed before his eyes and he lowered them away from the man as hurt flashed through him again. "Woah there beautiful, what did I say?" Kurt was stunned both by the beautiful comment and warm, big fingers under his chin pulling his head back up.

"I erm…just…well…just broke up with my boyfriend," Kurt sighed.

"Well that's shit! I'm sorry for bringing it up, but if its worth anything the guy is clearly an idiot for letting you go," The man smiled warmly at him. "I'm Harry by the way, if I'm annoying you, please just tell me to go away,"

"No! I mean…no you're not annoying me. I'm Kurt," Kurt flushed at how eager he had sounded, sure that this man was going to laugh at him, and he was a man, he looked about twenty two if Kurt would guess, five years older than himself, what the hell was he doing talking to him?!

"That's good, when I broke up with my last boyfriend my friends annoyed the hell out of me, telling me I was young and would meet someone else, meanwhile they're all super lovey dovey. It made me want to scratch my own eyes out, or theirs depending on the day," Harry laughed waving to the barman.

"Tell me about it. My step brother and his girlfriend have this whole off again on again thing, but while they are on again they're sickly enough to give you diabetes," Kurt rolled his eyes. He blinked when a beer bottle was placed in front of the man and a fresh drink in front of him.

"Ah, I may have been looking over at you for a little bit, a fresh drink will be nicer after how long you've been stirring that one," Harry grinned sheepishly suddenly looking like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Why have you been looking over at me?" Kurt asked completely confused Harry blinked at him before he smirked and leant closer again.

"Because even from across this place I could see you had the most gorgeous face, you have an amazing figure, your skin is perfect, and from where I moved me and my friends to I could see you had an amazing arse," Harry rumbled into his ear. Despite the embarrassment and the blush that shock to his cheeks Kurt let out a giggle.

"The skin is a lot of work and a hell of a lot of creams, and my clothes are designed and picked out to make my body look good," Kurt shook his head.

"And the rest," Harry snorted. "Trust me beautiful, its all you," He added running his eyes slowly up and down Kurt's body in a way that made Kurt's breath catch.

"You're just being nice hoping to get your leg over," Kurt scowled, his defences coming up at how shaky this man made him feel. And the idea he was lying to him, Blaine had been his boyfriend and never said anything like that to him, not to mention the whole 'sexy' issue was always lingering in the back of his mind.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting my leg over, not going to deny that - it would be counter productive to my point - but I don't lie, and I don't really like one night stands and quick fumbles in the alleyway here. Now, if you don't mind me being nosy, why would you think I wouldn't be telling the truth? I'm guessing it has something to do with the ex?" Harry spoke intently and seriously, pressing closer to Kurt again, his beer bottle clutched in one hand, the other again resting next to Kurt. Kurt had never been more aware of someone's presence before, Harry was like a small ball of sunlight, strong and warm at the same time, making Kurt want to rub against him like a cat. And he had never met someone as to the point as Harry besides Rachel, but it was in a not hiding things way rather than the brutal, insulting manner of Rachel's. The scent of musk and slight sweat came from him due to how close they were and it was rocking Kurt's senses so he found himself spilling everything to this man.

"…And then he went to my dad and got him to give me the talk," Kurt groaned burying his face into his hands, completely embarrassed at having told him all this.

"So let me get this right, the guy who later would go out with you told you you weren't sexy, then tried to force you to make sexy faces in a mirror? When he knew you liked him?" Harry frowned.

"Basically yeah, I just can't really do sexy," Kurt shrugged taking a big swig of his drink. Once again Harry gave a disagreeing snort.

"What your ex doesn't seem to realise and you have started to believe, is that there are dozens of different types of being sexy. Everyone can be sexy, it doesn't have to be prostitute, standing on the corner sexy. You have a confident, innocent, comfortable in your own skin sexy," Harry shrugged.

"What about you?" Kurt found himself asking, mentally hitting himself, that had been flirty!

"Me? I'm a devil may care sexy, I don't really give a flying one what anyone thinks anymore. What I want I want and I go for it," Harry smirked at him. Kurt suddenly had a feeling he was talking about him. "Dance with me?" he asked huskily.

"I…erm…me? No, sorry no," Kurt shook his head rapidly his face turning scarlet again. It had been a knee jerk reaction to the question and now he was partly regretting it.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Because," Kurt tried to keep his eyes away from those lips.

"Don't you think I'm attractive?" Harry's pout deepened as he turned his body so that he was now leaning on the bar allowing Kurt's eyes even more access to him.

"You know I do," Kurt huffed turning his eyes away. Big mistake.

"So dance with me, one dance that's all then if you want to sit down I'll bring you right back here. Come on what could go wrong?" Harry breathed into his ear, seemingly having sensed that this was Kurt's weakness. What could go wrong? Ha, only that Kurt could try and jump the poor man if they got any closer.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head. However that seemed to be the break Harry was looking for, because the next thing Kurt's hand was in Harry's and he was being tugged onto the dance floor with very little complaint on his side.

Harry pulled them halfway into the crowd before spinning and tugging Kurt against him by his waist. Kurt couldn't stop his gasp at the feeling of body warmed muscles pressing against his own chest and strong arms wrapping firmly around his waist. Harry's nose found the back of Kurt's ear as he started moving their hips together. Kurt's eyes fluttered and he wrapped his own arms around Harry for support more than anything else, only now he could feel the muscles moving in Harry's back, that scent surrounding him, the beat of the music making it easy to lose all his shyness, his uncertainties and insecurities and just enjoy dancing with this man who seemed genuinely interested in him.

One dance turned into three, which turned into six, which turned into twelve until they had to make their way to the bar to get a drink. Kurt's body had never felt more alive in all his life, he had danced facing Harry, with his back pressed to Harry's chest, both of them getting sweatier as their dancing got dirtier, Harry's hands had stroked his chest and back in a way that left tingling through his skin, his hands a few times even reaching down to cup Kurt's bum and hold him closer as though testing the waters - Kurt had definitely not complained. They had danced with their faces pressed into each other's bodies, Kurt was fairly sure that he was going to have a hicky on his neck after Harry had buried his face there while they were dancing chest to back, he had then started nipping and suckling at Kurt's pale skin, pulling only groans and whimpers from Kurt's lips. They had danced staring into each other's eyes, the intensity and passion flaring through Harry's eyes so intense and hungry Kurt's breathing had become even more strained, and he had no doubt his own eyes were reflecting exactly the same back at Harry.

Harry's arms were wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist, his front pressing firmly into Kurt's back as they approached the bar, Harry waving the barman over.

"What do you want to drink beautiful?" Harry's voice, even huskier with exertion and thirst nearly made Kurt's eyes roll back into his head.

"Just water," Kurt gasped out.

"2 water!" Harry shouted over the bar. Kurt went to argue when Harry paid for both, but one look from the man and he just took a sip from the bottle handed to him.

"Wow I didn't realise I was so thirsty," Kurt grinned after gulping down half the water.

"I was trying to ignore it for as long as possible," Harry laughed leaning in closer to Kurt. "I really want to kiss you right now," Harry sighed, never having left Kurt's personal space.

"I'm not arguing," Kurt said bravely raising his eyes to lock with Harry's. Barely a second later he found his lips caught in Harry's, the older man devouring him like a dehydrated man seeing water for the first time. Kurt's gasp at the intensity of the kiss allowed Harry to swipe his tongue into Kurt's mouth with a groan that Kurt could feel more than hear. However as opposed to the fiery movement of his lips, Harry's hands were gently and tenderly cupping the back of Kurt's neck and his left hip. Kurt's own arms quickly wrapped themselves around Harry's neck, putting himself into the man's strong arms, pressing himself as close to Harry's hot, sweaty body as he could manage, groaning himself at the feeling of the proof of Harry's interest in him poking into his hip.

Pulling apart with a deep gulp of air the hand that had been on the back of Kurt's neck brushed tenderly across his cheek as Harry smiled warmly at him.

"Geez, you should be illegal," Harry shook his head before leaning in to brush his lips along Kurt's cheek and back to his mouth.

"Hey Kurt, everything ok?" Kurt grumbled mentally at Dave for interrupting what had been another delicious, consuming kiss. Pulling apart from Harry he didn't remove himself from the man's arms as he turned to glare at Dave, who looked like he was well snogged himself.

"Dave this is Harry, Harry this is my friend Dave, who I came with and then disappeared," Kurt blinked when his best bitchy, ice tone was met with Harry chuckling into his shoulder while Dave looked sheepish.

"Ah, sorry Kurt. Just thought I would check you are ok," Dave grinned guiltily.

"I am perfectly fine, now get lost," Kurt scowled at Dave as Harry's chuckling into his shoulder became more pronounced.

"Alright, have fun then," Dave laughed, in no way offended as he went off to find his twink again.

"Stop laughing," Kurt huffed smacking Harry's shoulder. When Harry lifted his eyes his green eyes were sparkling with his amusement making it hard for Kurt to keep his pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised.

"Hm, I don't believe you," Kurt sniffed. When Harry's lips attacked him Kurt's mind blanked out until Harry pulled back. Licking his lips Kurt gave a shaky grin.

"That's a little better," He laughed breathlessly.

"Don't feel pressured, but come home with me?" Harry asked softly, his fingers brushing Kurt's cheek again as though he was fascinated with the movement.

"I…yes, I want that," Kurt knew he was taking a risk, he knew he was probably going to regret this tomorrow or tonight when Harry politely told him that he had gotten what he wanted, he'd see him around.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to," Harry asked concerned, though his face was looking eager.

"No, I'm sure," Kurt nodded. Harry kissed him firmly once more before wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist again and led him out the club, only pausing for Harry to pick up his jacket from the cloakroom.

"Oh, do you mind bikes?" Harry asked as they hurried into the carpark glancing at Kurt who blinked.

"I've never been on one," He shrugged as he was led to a gorgeous Harley. One that was clearly well loved and cared for.

"First time for everything I guess," Harry laughed pausing and looking at Kurt, then the bike and then Kurt again. "Here, put this on, you'll freeze," Harry said holding his leather jacket out.

"You're wearing less clothes than I am!" Kurt argued.

"I don't feel the cold, don't worry," Harry shook his head jiggling his jacket a little. Laughing Kurt slipped his arms into the sleeves and allowed Harry to zip it up. "Geez, you are a walking wet dream," Harry groaned making Kurt blush. Grinning Harry got onto the bike before holding his hand out to help Kurt on.

"You're not over the limit are you?" Kurt asked a little worried as Harry kicked the bike to life.

"Don't worry, I only had two beers," Harry shook his head, luckily not offended at all before roaring off down the road, Kurt clinging to his waist and laughing happily.


	2. One night stand, or more?

Kurt was lying on his bed thinking about the night before. He couldn't believe he had done what he had, it was so out of character, but he couldn't find himself to regret it. It had been amazing, and as spiteful as it sounded, it had been one hundred times better than the few times he and Blaine had done it, although he and Harry had matched those times the night before. Kurt hadn't been able to believe how much Harry couldn't seem to get enough of his body.

Lying on Harry's fantastic four poster bed, with its amazingly soft forest green sheets and the deeper green duvet tangled at their feet, they had lain most of the night. When they weren't wrapped around each other, thrusting, writhing and twisting together in the age old dance, they had been exchanging lazy kisses, gentle, searching touches learning each others bodies. Weirdly Kurt had found himself feeling more at ease, more confident and comfortable with Harry than he had even at his last time with Blaine. He hadn't realised how much Blaine's rejection, words and actions before they had gotten together had still lingered and nipped at the back of his mind until last night. Each touch, each stroke, each tender brush of lips as Harry… worshipped, there was no other word for it…his body washed away the lingering doubt and hurt of everything Blaine had done to him.

And Harry had lay back and simply allowed Kurt to explore every inch of his gorgeous body inch by inch, allowing him to take his time and simply enjoy the time to learn Harry's body. He had even let Kurt take him one of their times together making Kurt realise that while he enjoyed being top, he preferred bottoming. But the six, six! Times they had done it through the night they had tried various positions, leading Kurt to the realisation that while he enjoyed the tender, vanilla love making, he also enjoyed it when Harry had taken him from behind in long hard, pounding strokes. He enjoyed riding Harry, his hands resting on Harry's tanned chest as he luxuriously rode Harry's long, thick cock before Harry wrapped his arms under Kurt's thighs and thrust up into him when his own thrusts began to slow, until Kurt was being held, his arms keeping him up with his head tilted back as he groaned in delight before collapsing forward, his face buried into the crook of Harry's neck as Harry worked their bodies together. Though the sex against the wall, on their sides, and the shower sex hadn't been anything at all to scoff at either.

They had napped in-between but they had woken each other with soft touches, firm strokes and Kurt even was confident enough with Harry to wake Harry with a blow job. Harry had seemed to delight with Kurt's body and eagerness, and even though his body was aching today, muscles aching in places he had never felt before, his bum was on fire when he sat on it, and his spine felt as though it had been stamped on, his body was littered with bite marks and hickies Harry had laid upon his skin throughout the night…but it was so, so, so worth it.

That morning when they had woken Harry had led Kurt into his huge shower stall that was a thing of Kurt's dreams and had tenderly washed Kurt's body while exchanging gentle kisses. It was Kurt who had instigated their last round of sex in the shower, Harry holding Kurt's knees braced in his elbows as he slowly and gently thrust into Kurt, their slick bodies moving together, the warm shower water beating onto their bodies, Harry's cock moving deeply inside of Kurt's clenching channel, their lips meeting in wet, sloppy kisses when they weren't resting their foreheads together.

Once they were done Harry had washed Kurt's body again, and seemed pleased when Kurt had returned the gesture happily. Kurt had been shocked when Harry had had breakfast on when he had stepped out of Harry's bedroom dressed in the shirt and sweats that Harry had left out for him. He hadn't been sure what Harry wanted him to do, but when Harry had sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, laughing that he hadn't actually asked if Kurt had wanted breakfast, Kurt had relaxed again and slipped into a seat at Harry's table.

Harry had served up a delicious mixture of fruit pancakes and coffee from a coffee machine Kurt had nearly drooled over, he had even managed to convince Kurt to eat some of the syrup soaked pancakes Harry was eating by feeding them to him. Kurt had soaked up the attention Harry was giving him, he was sure that this was going to be it, Harry had pressed syrupy kisses to Kurt's lips and they had chatted away as they ate slowly, on Kurt's part not wanting to leave and for it to be done. He had explained the whole situation with Blaine to Harry, who had been sympathetic and understanding of how Kurt was feeling. Kurt had told him about glee, and his dreams to go to college in New York and either be a Broadway singer or a fashion designer. Kurt hadn't laughed as much as he had when after trying to get Kurt to sing and Kurt refusing he had chased Kurt around his house until he caught the teen and tickled him mercilessly.

In return Harry had told him about moving to Lima from Britain after needing to get away and throwing a dart into a map. He was twenty two, had a four year old godson called Teddy who he clearly doted on and spent a lot of his time with as he and his grandmother had moved over as well. He had two best friends called Hermione and Ron who had married when they were all nineteen and had fought over whether Harry would be best man or maid of honour. He was currently enjoying his time to himself after leaving a police job and was currently just taking it easy before he started looking for another job here. That at least explained the scars Kurt had found littering Harry's body all over, though in no way marring it.

Eventually Kurt had said he should be getting home, Harry had told him to keep his clothes and he had given Kurt a lift back to the club to get his car. Kurt had been shocked when Harry had given him his number and written down his address for Kurt before asking Kurt for his. Kurt had written both his address and number down, excited that maybe Harry did want something a little more than the night before and had meant when he said he didn't do one night stands. But he wasn't getting his hopes up.

He had told his dad that he had been spending the night with a friend when he arranged to go to the club, Burt had been happy that Kurt was getting out again that he had barely asked anything about it, especially when he found out that it was a male friend. So Kurt wasn't worried about showing up at twelve in the afternoon in another man's clothes, he hadn't taken into account the two visible hickies on his neck.

After Carole, Burt and Finn had all freaked out at him for nearly twenty minutes telling him that he could do better than Blaine, that he shouldn't have forgiven him and gone back to him, threatening to beat Blaine or kill/shoot him – Carole was scarily descriptive to the point where all three Hudmel men had blinked at her wide eyed - he had finally lost his temper and screamed that it hadn't been Blaine. Of course that had led to a whole new round of questions and yelling. In the end Kurt had told a mostly/sort of truth. He had told them he had gone with a friend to a club, whose identity he wouldn't reveal as he wasn't out the closet, and he met up with a sort of friend from the gay community and they had hit it off.

When he had seen the canon about to blow, though he felt guilty about it, he had pulled a guilt trip saying that he had wanted time to relax and be normal with the one person that wasn't treating him like he was going to fall apart or constantly telling him stupid, unhelpful phrases like he would move on. The three of them had all looked guilty enough so Kurt had pressed in for the kill, he had reminded them all that he was of age, perfectly capable of looking after himself, had gone with a friend and that Burt and his mom had been married at eighteen, Carole and Finn's dad had been going out and Finn they all knew was sleeping with Rachel. Glaring he had told them just because he was gay and slightly effeminate didn't mean he wasn't a guy and that he should be treated like a twelve year old girl. They had all looked successfully cowed and he had stomped up to his room leaving them sitting gawping after him.

So here he was lying on his bed, thinking over everything that had happened, wondering over his bravery at standing up to his family about the way they treated him, and wondering if he really would see Harry again. He had seemed genuine when he kissed Kurt hungrily up against Kurt's car and promised to call or text him. But the part of him that was still reeling at Blaine's betrayal wondered whether Harry was just a player who had gotten everything he wanted from Kurt…a lot.

He had dozed off for a good half an hour when he woke to his phone bleeping. Yawing and grumbling to himself he had thumped his hand over the bedside table until he found his phone and held it so that he could see it thinking it was probably Mercedes with her fifth 'are you alright, he was an idiot' text of the day. He sat bolt upright when he saw the name Harry on his screen. Biting his lip his thumb hovered over opening the text as his heart thumped furiously in his chest. Feeling stupid he closed his eyes and hit open, slitting his eyes back open the read the text before laughing out loud.

Is it silly I am missing you already? H xx, Kurt could stop the happy grin that crossed his face at the words and the fact Harry hadn't turned out to be a player.

Only if its silly that I can't stop thinking about you K xx, Kurt bit his lip after sending the text feeling his heart beating faster.

Ok, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Can I see you again? H xx

When? K xx

As soon as possible? H xx

Eager aren't we? ; ) K xx

Very! H xx

Do I get a date this time? K xx

That was the plan H xx

Really? K xx

Of course, I am a gentleman after all, I'm not just after your amazing body! H xx

Just? :o K xx

Well it is a part of it, I told you I don't lie H xx

So what would this date consist of? K xx

Whatever you want to do beautiful H xx

Visit to Paris for a weekend? K xx

Do you have a passport? H xx

You are crazy! K xx

Hey if that's what you want H xx

A date at a restaurant will be fine! K xx

If you're sure. What are your plans for today? H xx

Take it easy, catch up on my sleep and let my arse recover before finishing my homework for tomorrow :'( K xx

Didn't hear you complaining last night…or this morning XD Homework, ouch H xx

Mm, tell me about it, and I have glee with Blaine tomorrow after school :s K xx

That has to be really tough, my first ex, Seamus, shared the same dorm as me :s H xx

Ok, I take back that my situation is tough, the same dorm! K xx

"Yup, I went to an old fashioned boarding school, kind of name down from birth sort of place, where you get split into four houses, me and Seamus shared a dorm. Super awkward! H xx

I can imagine, its bad enough having to see Blaine everyday K xx

It does get easier H xx

You are helping me see that K xx

I hope so, really, even maybe move on J H xx

You wouldn't hear me arguing ;) H xx

Kurt had spent the afternoon texting Harry before dragging himself to do his homework. So he couldn't really be blamed for his distraction at school the next day, what with Harry lingering in the back of his mind and tiredness holding him as well. The good thing about it was though he barely noticed Blaine, and the few classes that they had together that day he simply turned his thoughts to Harry, his gentle kisses and the cheesy, honest, caring, funny guy he had gotten to know the day before.

He knew all the other gleeks were confused at the difference in his behaviour but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not with Mercedes, who after claiming to be his best friend hadn't realised at all how bad things had been for him last year, hadn't spoken to him for weeks after he transferred, and then had been so busy soaking up the Sam/Shane situation to even listen when he started to get worried about Sebastian, and then when he and Blaine broke up started smothering him again. No their friendship was done as best friends. Scarily Santana and Dave now fell more into those roles.

He had quickly placed himself next to Santana and Quinn, also someone he had gotten a lot closer to lately, and so Puck. Finn was still eyeing him weirdly, Kurt would guess it was guilt, worry and from actually keeping the events yesterday a secret from the others…it kind of looked like he had gas.

"Dude, why is Finn giving you the gassy baby look?" Santana hissed.

"Yeah, he only does that when he's trying to keep something big to himself that he's not sure is good," Puck agreed.

"I…promise you guys won't say anything to the others?" Kurt bit his lip. At that the three of them huddled around him.

"Be quick, as much as I love her Britt can't keep a secret and she'll be here in five minutes," Santana said quickly.

"Alright, well on Saturday I went to Scandals with Dave and…" Kurt quickly told them the more 15/18 version of the events with Harry than the XXX but they were all grinning at him.

"Way to go Princess! Hooking yourself an older guy! Knew you could do better than the Hobbit!" Puck grinned thumping Kurt on the back. Quinn tensed looking worriedly at Kurt only to find him laughing.

"Well, now I know that! I mean seriously, one little kiss from Harry is easily 10 times more toe curling than any kiss we had," Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, then I can just imagine the sex! Wanky wanky Hummel! And my fellow ex closetier is getting his groove on," Santana chuckled.

"I am telling you he is so popular in that club it isn't fair. He walks in and about twenty people surround him. They've nicknamed him bear cub," Kurt snickered.

"Bear cub?" Quinn blinked.

"A bear is a type of category for a big butch, hairy guy like Karofsky's build, its used in the gay scene," Scarily it was Puck that answered. Seeing the looks the other three were giving him he just shrugged. "What? I'm a healthy guy comfortable in his own skin, I check out some gay porn to see what it was like,"

"And?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"Wouldn't turn down some of the more effeminate guys," He shrugged again.

"You mean like Kurt?" Quinn grinned.

"Nah, we have way too much history for a relationship to work out, we can be friends but being together would never work, plus Hummel sr would pump me full of shots for even looking at him," Puck yawned.

"Why Puck I didn't know," Kurt gasped fluttering his eyelashes at the teen.

"Just because I bullied you doesn't mean I never noticed you had an ass a cheerleader would die for," Puck snorted. They blinked at him before bursting out laughing, Puck starting to chuckle along with them. They tried to sober up when Mr Shu cleared his throat to start but it was hard.

Most of Kurt's good mood had faded by the time he got to leave, he had had to listen to Rachel going on about how they couldn't fail at regionals with Blaine's voice and hers melded together, listen to Mercedes saying insults about Blaine whenever she could and looking at Kurt hopefully, put up with Blaine's mournful staring from across the room, then the idiot got up and sang a song he wrote about how sorry he was for hurting Kurt, then Rachel had announced that they were perfect together and Kurt should forgive Blaine for the sake of group harmony…Finn had actually stopped her and told her to be quiet.

Either way Kurt was not in the best of moods when he existed the school and stomped towards Finn's truck, trying to ignore the others on his tail, and the group of jocks who had just finished hockey practice. He pulled up short however at the sight that greeted him. Sitting propped up against his bike in washed out blue jeans that hugged his amazing thighs - Kurt could say from gripping experience - a white t-shirt that clung to his chest and around his biceps also working to highlight to gorgeous colour of his skin, black hair looking 'just shagged' as Puck would put it, his leather jacket thrown over the bike stood Harry himself. Weirdly Kurt felt something unclenching in his chest at the sight of the man.

"Hey, I thought I would catch you after school and spend some time with you…that alright?" Harry asked unsurely after walking over to where Kurt had froze, green eyes scanning Kurt's face concerned that he had got it wrong. Aware that his face was probably still tight from Glee he worked to relax more as he shook his head.

"No, seeing you right now is actually pretty perfect," Kurt sighed wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Strong arms wrapped around him and tugged him closer.

"What happened beautiful?" Harry asked softly running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt could hear the gasps of the gleeks from behind him when he didn't freak, he hadn't let Blaine do that…but Harry was different, rather than worrying about what his hair could look like with one strand out of place Kurt enjoyed it.

"Blaine, glee, being an idiot, Rachel shooting her mouth off. Don't want to think about it now," Kurt said tilting his head up, his eyes asking Harry for a kiss desperately not sure if Harry was ok with that. Grinning Harry bent down and kissed Kurt firmly, both of them enjoying the contact despite it only being a day. Once again in opposition of the hot kiss one hand was cupping his face, the other his hip gently.

"Phew! Someone turn down the heating!" Quinn's laughter close by dragged Kurt from the blank space he had been in where it was just him and Harry and back to reality. Blinking to try and clear his mind he grinned and snuggled into Harry's side as he saw Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany were all standing by them.

"Got a problem?" Harry's deep voice rumbled at the jock's standing in a huddle gawping as his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. The warm, kind Harry Kurt knew disappeared as ice cold eyes turned on the jocks. Kurt thought some of them actually squeaked as they all chorused no before racing for their cars. When he turned to look at Kurt his eyes were sparkling with mischief making Kurt laugh and shake his head.

"Harry this is Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, guys this is Harry," Kurt introduced Harry proudly, smiling slightly at the squeeze to the shoulder he got.

"Nice to meet you guys," Harry nodded to them.

"Dude that was awesome! So cool!" Puck laughed holding out his hand which Harry clasped.

"You are much hotter than he described!" Quinn giggled.

"It proves all the best looking guys and girls are gay or with someone," Santana smirked linking her pinky with Brittany.

"Are you a dolphin as well?" Brittany blinked. "Cause you're a much handsomer dolphin than Blaine,"

"Erm…" Harry looked at Kurt for help.

"Quinn honey put your tongue back in, he's claimed. It really is case and point Santana. Yes Britt he is also a dolphin, and yes he is very handsome," Kurt reeled off grinning at Harry when he chuckled at the last bit.

"This is the dude you were with Saturday night?! Kurt he's like older than us," Finn hissed coming over. Kurt wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or grin at the implication, correct as it was, that he had already slept with Harry. Revenge really was sweet.

"Yeah Finn this is Harry, and thank you I had noticed he was older. Harry this is my stepbrother Finn," Kurt sniped at Finn before softening as he spoke to Harry making Quinn giggle.

"Or Frankenteen as we call him," Santana snickered.

"Oh nice to meet you Finn, and don't worry I'm not a creeper or anything. I really like Kurt, and he's so mature our small age gap is no issue, he needs someone close to his mental and maturity level anyway," Harry said with a bright smile. Quinn, Puck and Santana burst out laughing catching the insult behind his words as Kurt caught him flicking his eyes to Blaine who looked sick.

"How did you guess?" Kurt whispered turning to press his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Instinct, I was a cop remember, I can read people," Harry smiled stroking the side of Kurt's face. "I'm sorry did I overstep the line?" He asked concerned.

"No…feels pretty good to have my….you sticking up for me," Kurt floundered on what they were.

"If you want me, I'm your boyfriend, so of course I will stick up for you," Harry promise.

"Really?" Kurt smiled happily pulling back. He couldn't believe he had found someone as amazing as Harry so soon after everything with Blaine, it was almost too good to be true.

"Really," Harry nodded.

"That's sounds good then," Kurt answered leaning up to kiss Harry.

"You know Burt and mum will want to meet him right?!" Finn interrupted after a moment, his cheeks bright red.

"Yes Finn I know," Kurt sighed unhappy at having his bubble popped.

"Your dad and step mum?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Kurt pouted slightly.

"Well I was going to sweep you away for an early dinner at the Italian restaurant in town, but we can go any other time this week your free. Maybe I should come back with you and clear the air with your dad and step mum, set their minds to rest hopefully?" Harry suggested.

"You were going to take me to dinner?" Kurt gasped.

"I said I wanted to take you on a date," Harry shrugged suddenly looking embarrassed.

"I thought you were kidding when you said as soon as possible," Kurt laughed as he saw the blush appearing on Harry's cheek.

"Nope," Harry shook his head brushing a kiss along Kurt's jaw. "So rain check on the date, reassure parentals I'm not some weirdo who is only after your very sexy body?" He grinned causing Puck to start laughing and Finn to splutter blushing.

Harry held out his jacket which had been draped over the seat of his bike to Kurt who took it with a shy smile and shrugged into it while Harry climbed onto his bike and then held his hand out to help him on.

"Well this feels familiar," Harry grinned over his shoulder as he kicked the bike to life.

"From which part of the night?" Kurt snickered resting his chin on Harry's shoulder while he revved the bike.

"Cheeky!" Harry laughed. "Hold tight beautiful,"

Kurt realised as they turned down the road from school that he hadn't once looked back at Blaine after that initial smug look he hadn't looked away from Harry. His life was definitely looking up and hopefully forward. This amazing man seemed serious about wanting to have a thing with him, he was going to meet his dad! Now he just had to hide his Dad's guns before he revealed exactly who Harry was. Maybe his knives as well. And the hammer. And any general tools. Maybe the forks as well?


End file.
